The fit of a garment around the waist of the wearer is an important design consideration. This is particularly true for garments used in sports. A proper fit can contribute to an athlete's performance, whereas an improper fit can hamper performance.
Certain activities such as combat sports such as mixed martial arts (MMA) and water sports such as surfing can be particularly challenging for the design of the garment having a secure waist fit. In situations encountered while participating in such activities, tugging, water currents, or other forces tend to pull the garment downward, risking inadvertent removal of the garment or otherwise challenge a secure waist fit. Moreover, exposure to water or perspiration can adversely influence the waist fit, exacerbating the risk.
Current approaches for a secure waist fit typically require substantial, bulky material around the waist, which can be uncomfortable and unsightly. Thus, the wearer must often time sacrifice a secure waist fit for comfort and better looking fit or sacrifices the comfort and look for a secure waist fit.
It should be appreciated that there remains a need for a garment that addresses these concerns. The present invention fulfills this need and others.